orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm-y Weather
"Storm-y Weather" is the thirteenth and final episode of the fifth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 9, 2017. It was written by Lauren Morelli and directed by Jesse Peretz. Synopsis As chaos descends on Litchfield three days into the riot, the inmates wonder what the future holds and seek solace in loved ones. Plot Present Officers in riot gear storm the prison. Taystee realizes that she should have taken the deal offered by Figueroa and tries to stop it, but she's too late; they break down the front door with weapons in hand. They begin rounding up the inmates, who scream and try to run, but are caught, and some of them tased. Alison removes her hijab before the officers grab her (it is presumed that this is in fear that they would inflict more harm because of her religious faith). Janae is also caught. Red, Gina, Norma, Alex, Piper, Blanca, Yoga Jones, DeMarco, and Frieda are all still downstairs in the abandoned pool when it begins, and are forced to choose between surrendering, or remaining in hiding until the riot officers find them. Frieda and Red argue that it's safer to stay where they are, but Yoga Jones reminds them they have an unconsious guard tied up in the pool. Yoga, DeMarco, Norma, and Gina leave, leaving the remaining women alone in the hideout. Meanwhile Mendoza, who is still locked in the bubble with Luschek, is anxious that she needs to call to check on her son, Benny's, condition. Zirconia enters the bubble with a knife and tells Gloria that she's traded Gloria's cellphone for a knife. She agrees to free Mendoza as the riot is over. Luschek tells her that there is a phone is Healy's office, and to lie under the desk so officers won't see her shadow in the room. Zirconia cuts Luschek's tie but then handcuffs him to her to use him as a human shield. -When she calls, her aunt Lourdes tells her that Benny is out of surgery and doing alright. Ouija and Pidge team up with the White Power Group once again, and they decide to create a plan to try and fight the officers, or at least go down fighting. Nicky returns to the pharmacy to tell Lorna that the prison is being stormed. Lorna begs Nicky to stay with her, but Nicky says she has to tell Red and the others what is happening. Lorna expresses how scared she is for herself and her baby. Nicky agrees to stay with Lorna for five more minutes and holds her tight, comforting her. Officers enter the chapel, where some inmates have decided to stay and surrender peacefully without reprisal, including Ginsberg, Rhea, Stephanie and Lea, who have improvised a speech, claiming they prayed all the time to not to be beaten during their capture. The Weeping Woman resists indirectly in her capture, refusing to get up when requested due to fear, and Herrmann callously beats her with a baton. Leanne and Angie talk and decide to go get high, not before Angie insults Leanne's finger and says she could get a disabled stamp. Leanne says she can't drive. Carol Chapman and Pat Warren talk about their daughters, Suzanne and Piper and how they are worried for them. Pat says that she needs a vodka (stress) and Carol has a flask of scotch and gives it to Pat who drinks it, which Dennis Warren does not approve of. Leanne's mother is seen also. Taystee finds Cindy by Suzanne's bed, unable to wake Suzanne after giving her lithium to calm her down. Cindy tells Taystee that Suzanne's breathing is abnormal. Unable to carry her to safety, as Suzanne is 'built like a concrete house'. Taystee is stressed and pushes Cindy for making this mess. Cindy runs to the janitorial closet to receive the wheelchair they left Humps' body in, and dumps him out saying she doesn't respect him since he was a bad man. Flaritza are having the blues as they think they'll never be famous and miss having an ordinary life. Meanwhile, Chang finds the hole in the fence outside and crawls through it, saying "See you later, motherfuckers!" Norma, Gina, Yoga and Anita all surrender. Norma is pushed violently against the wall by an Officer Officers find a septic Maureen in medical, and callously remark upon her raging infected wound looking like elephantitis. She kicks out at one of them and tells him to go fuck himself. They comment that she just robbed herself of the sympathy vote and haul her up despite her condition, saying the doesn't have an infection in her legs. They force her to walk out of medical. An officer tries to lift up Elsie who replies that they need to be together if he will ever touch her like that again. The White Power Group and Pidge and Ouija prepare barricades and weapons to use against the Riot Officers They make toothbrush-shivs, pour soup on the floor and block the doors with bed frames, that Sankey has electrified with batteries. Brandy compliments Ouija for her nice work, something she doesn't usually do. Blanca is seen drinking a sixth can of beer, likely stressed as Frieda watches in despair. Red also wants to get drunk and Frieda comments that she never thought she'd have alcoholics in her bunker. Alex begins to wonder if the riot was worth it. Alex insults Red for causing harm indirectly, which sees Alex being asked why she buried a body in her garden. Piscatella hears this. Alex says it was necessary for her survival. Piper says they should stay hopeful and that they don't know how the riot is going to affect life. She states Grandmas from the midwest will care. Cindy and Taystee take Suzanne to the pharmacy, looking for something that will counteract the effects of the lithium overdose. Nicky decides to take them to the pool, as Frieda may have something. Taystee and Cindy argue that Taystee should've accepted the demands, saying Taystee did it for her own pride. Lorna wants to join them, but Nicky tells her it's too dangerous. She tells Lorna to walk towards the officers with her hands up, yelling that she is pregnant until she's sure that they've heard her. Taystee, Suzanne, Cindy and Nicky part ways with Lorna. Nicky hears Lorna shout out the news with her hands up, and runs away in visible distress. Leanne and Angie have decided to get high one last time by sniffing bleach fumes before being taken by the riot officers, but end up in the same closet as Humps' dead body, which freaks out Angie. In an unusual moment of self-reflection, the two decide that since they may have been the bad guys leading up to this, they should do something good, so they can be seen as good people. At the memorial she built for Poussey, Soso resists peacefully and is carried away by the officers, who show no regard for the memorial and casually vandalize it. The cafeteria is invaded, along with smoke grenades. Jennifer gets caught under the table while Randolita gets caught in the kitchen. Boo is shoved against the grating of the recreation room, and Linda starts screaming that she is from MCC. The officers pay no attention and Boo and pulls Linda alongside her lest she is shot by one of the officers. Meanwhile, Gloria calls Lourdes who states that Benny 's surgery went fine. Gloria asks Lourdes to tell Benny that she loves him, and Lourdes promises that if anything happens to Gloria, she will be there for her sons. The officers discover Humps ' dead body. Natoli is told to shut up for being excited to use force. They destroy Poussey's memorial. Gloria runs for the bunker. When Suzanne, Taystee and Cindy get to the room that leads to the pool, Nicky starts searching for something to help Suzanne, saying an upper would be better than her having a stroke, which frightens Cindy. Frieda tells her where to find an adrenaline shot (EpiPen), which Cindy insists on giving her herself. Nicky assists her. Suzanne doesn't move for a while but suddenly she wakes up and returns to her usual self. Cindy hugs her, crying with relief whilst apologising profusely to Suzanne. Suzanne is confused and states that they need sleep and quotes her mother on how much sleep is required. She excitedly eats peanut butter. Taystee kisses Suzanne's hand after Suzanne offers her some. Leanne and Angie put all of the inmates' files in the bubble, in order to burn them. Alana Dwight is snoring and Babs farts, which Reema criticises them for as the officers begin storming the laundry, where she shouts that she wants it recorded that she hasn't done anything wrong. Natoli points his gun at her and is reprimanded by Herrmann, who says that the pepper bullets can still kill at close range, and if he wants to hurt the inmates he should taser or mace them instead. Herrman states that death is a lot of paperwork, foreshadowing the corruption he later commits. Aggrivated, Natoli hits Alana in the face with his rifle, hurting her nose yet again. Zirconia states that Luschek's cowardly attitude is hot as he worries he will be shot. Alana complains about her nose to the officer escorting her out as Luschek falls on Zirconia, hurting her. The officer and Alana exit. Zirconia's ankle is injured. Herrman and the Officers begin to try and storm the barricaded dorm. They throw smoke grenades, and begin to be attacked with mattresses and bra-slings and arrows. Helen Van Maele smashes an officer against the lockers as she gets restrained, still puting up an impressive fight. Officers break the barricades and electrify themselves. Kasey punches an officer. They are rounded up and are put in restraining suits, similiar to stray jackets. Helen calls them 'human tacos' as they are lifted away. Maritza and Flaca are in the middle of making one last YouTube video, which catches some of the violence by the officers who storm the room. Once Maritza posts the video, a guard shoots the ceiling with a pepper spray bullet which results in debris in Maritza's eyes. Maritza throws a tandrum due to the possibility of her makeup being ruined. Outside, Yadriel is waiting with Pepa. Maria runs over to them. When a guard attempts to stop her, Nita grants her permission and Maria gets to talk to Yadriel and hold her baby, for five minutes. Alison, Michelle Carreras and Janae are taken outside. Later the Officers bring out more inmates. Leanne's mother notices smoke. Leanne and Angie watch the records burn and think their shots will be deleted. Herrman rings a fire department as announces the prison is secure. Caputo and Figueroa express relief at the ordeal ending, Caputo worries for the inmates after the riot. Leanne sees her mother and exclaims "I guess she does care if I live or die!". Maritza and Flaca have fans yelling to them, and Vinnie, Lorna's husband, comes running onto the lawn to tell her he won't leave her or their unborn baby. He is grabbed by officers and dragged away. Linda again tries to tell the officers that she doesn't belong there, but other inmates thwart her attempts by saying "I work at MCC too!", and she is left to the same fate as the others, much to the amusement of Boo, Sankey and Brandy. Zirconia exits the prison, carried by Luschek. Pennsatucky watches the live broadcast on TV. She says hi to Boo, and insults Leanne. Red exclaims as she sees Nicky. Piper and Alex ask Nicky if Lorna is alright and Nicky responds with "I think so, yeah". Frieda invites the Black Girls down to the bunker after Red approves of them entering the pool part of it. Cindy says that she missed Suzanne, who says she can't blame her for missing her. Taystee is daydreaming in regret due to her refusing to accept the demands, she is angry as she thinks she failed Poussey. Suzanne enforces once again that sleep is very important, which seemingly comforts Taystee. Gloria arrives in the middle of Suzanne's speech. Pennsatucky is still hanging out in one of the guard houses behind the campus. She cocks her gun. Caputo and Fig celebrate until they are informed that there are ten inmates missing. Caputo says they're probably in the pool, which Figueroa adds should have been filled years ago. Caputo is about to tell the officers how to find the pool until he's informed that the governer has given the go ahead on inmate casualities. He leaves in protest, and Figueroa presumably tells them instead. The house that Pennsatucky is in appears to belong to Coates, who eventually comes home. The pair shyly curl up with each other one the couch and watch television. Frieda brings Gloria, Cindy, Taystee and Suzanne down to the pool. The newcomers are all awestruck, Suzanne is very excited about Frogger and Cindy is excited for her. However, Taystee sees Piscatella tied up. She is immediately filled with anger and grabs Frieda's gun, pointing it at his face, blaming him for Poussey's death. The other inmates attempt to reason with her. Taystee rages at Piscatella, who says sorry, until her rage turns to raw grief and she falls to the floor sobbing. Cindy hugs her, and simultaneously passes the gun back to Frieda. Having seen this, Red decides to let Piscatella free, as long as he promises to leave without touching any of them. He silently agrees and Red cuts him loose, he seems to have sympathy in his sadenned face. Frieda cautiously follows him with her gun's aim. He seems to feel sorry for Red, based on the look on his face, perhaps regretting his actions. Piscatella leaves slowly and looks back, and begins to speak but stops, looking genuinely thankful and apologetic, contrasting his previous behavior. Outside, it's grown dark and multiple D.O.C. buses arrive. Watson and Alison express concern about Taystee, Cindy, and Suzanne, since they were not brought outside with the other inmates. Meanwhile,Back inside, the riot officers, who have been given permission to use deadly force if necessary, are walking down the hallway towards the entrance of the old pool. Piscatella steps into the hallway, but only has time to say "hey-" before an officer, the inexperienced Natoli, shoots him in the face. The Bunker Group hear this and are frightened. Suzanne is unbothered and invites others to play frogger. Frieda says they should keep their dignity. Yoga wonders if the buses are there to take them to Max, but DeMarco responds that there isn't room for all of them. Maritza and Flaca are separated into two different buses, which has a dramatic effect on the pair''.'' Gina has another panic attack. Flaca bursts into tears, and Maritza shouts a emotional "I love you!" with no response from Flaca as they are hearded into the buses. Lorna is seen boarding a different bus, anxiously looking round for her friends but seeing no familiar faces, except Ginsberg. Surprised that they've shot a male guard rather than a female inmate, the officers rush to find a pulse, but there is none. In a juxtaposition to Bayley when he inadvertently murdered Poussey in Season Four, the young, inexperienced soldier's eyes fill with tears as, terrified, he states that he was aiming at the roof but that Piscatella was too tall. Knowing that this could easily result in their deaths, they are unsure of what they should do. Frieda tells them the best idea is to keep their dignity. The ten of these series regulars stand in a line holding hands, and wait for what's coming. The episode ends with officers blowing up the door, the blast making them jump, and pushing many of them back. We see each of their faces before the screen fades to orange. Flashbacks There are no flashbacks in this episode. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present N/A Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie Black * Michael J. Harney as Sam Healy (credit only) * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz (credit only) * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz (credit only) * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio *Jason Altman as Herrmann *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Rosal Colón as Carmen Aziza *Francesca Curran as Helen Van Maele *Daniella De Jesus as Cabrera *Jamie Denbo as Shelly Ginsberg *Asia Kate Dillon as Brandy Epps *Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Josh Green as Natoli *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Brad William Henke as CO Desi Piscatella *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Kelly Karbacz as Kasey Sankey *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *John Magaro as Vince Muccio *James McMenamin as CO Charlie Coates *Olga Merediz as Lourdes *Miriam Morales as Ramona Contreras *Adam Mucci as Maloney *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Matt Peters as CO Joel Luschek *Jolene Purdy as Stephanie Hapakuka *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Deborah Rush as Carol Chapman *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Michael Torpey as Thomas Humphrey *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman *Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah Co-Stars *Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight *Ian Paola as Yadriel *Arianda Fernandez as Michelle Carreras *Olivia Luccardi as Jennifer Digori *Lidiane Fernandes as Lea Guerrera *Gita Reddy as Nita Reddy *Kelly McAndrew as Leanne's Mom *Mary Boyer as Pat Warren *Anita Keal as Elsie *Glenn Farnham as Dennis Warren *Yelena Shmulenson as Rhea Boyle *Don Fanelli as Angelo *Calvin Dutton as Blum *Sal Cecere as Rein *Carter Redwood as Blart *Mugga as Reema Pell *Maria Rivera as Paiz *Danielle Herbert as Jeanie Babson *Ian Quinlan as Metzler Music * Etta Jones - Stormy Weather (opening scene) * The Cinematic Orchestra - To Build A Home (closing scene) * The Dave Clark Five - Catch Us If You Can (scene where inmates are setting up traps for the armed guards) Trivia *Last appearance of several recurring characters. ** Last appearance of Maureen Kukudio. ** Last appearance of Brandy Epps. ** Last appearance of Ramona Contreras. ** Last appearance of Stephanie Hapakuka. ** Last appearance of Thomas Humphrey. ** Last appearance of Michelle Carreras. ** Last appearance of Jennifer Digori. ** Last appearance of Jeanie Babson ** Last appearance of Reema Pell ** Last appearance of Lea Guerrera ** Last appearance of Shelly Ginsberg ** Last appearance of Rhea Boyle ** Last appearance of Randolita * An error in the script had the riot police come up ten inmates short in their counts, when it was actually twelve. The writers most likely failed to account for the two who went through the gap in the fence. However, due to miscounting Linda Ferguson as an inmate, the guards should have come up as eleven short, instead of ten. This is most likely an error on the writers' part. Navigation Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Season finale